


Violets

by sarah_kay022



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Carmilla AU, F/F, Gen, Silas Community College, book shop, flower shop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_kay022/pseuds/sarah_kay022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura's savings account has been nearly drained, so she's desperate to find a job as quickly as she can. Luckily, LaFontaine hooks her up with a gig at JP's flower shop. She's instantly smitten by the gorgeous brunette who conveniently works at the Book Store across the street.</p><p> </p><p>(sarah--kay.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Laura mindlessly taps the refresh button on her phone, each time eliciting a longer and more desperate sigh. $57.43. She runs a hand through her messy hair, and then lets her head drop toward her chest in silent defeat. At least her savings had lasted her this long. She spent her entire summer babysitting the twins down the street, and although she greatly appreciated each paycheck, it wasn’t nearly enough for the effort she spent trying to manage that disaster duo. The fall semester at Silas had just begun, and Laura can’t even afford to buy her favorite pack of $1.99 cookies, let alone gas to get back and forth from classes. She swipes right on her phone, and opens her texts.

 **Laura (2:47 PM):** Hey! You busy?

 **LaF (2:49 PM):** Nah. Perry’s wrapped up in some Lit reading, so I’m just home by myself.

 **LaF (2:49 PM):** What’s up?

 **Laura (2:52 PM):** I was jw if you’d go to the mall with me? I’ve gotta find a job. Fast.

 **LaF (2:53 PM):** No need! JP just said yesterday that we need another person to help at the flower shop. Fuchsia’d apply. ;)

 **Laura (2:56 PM):** Deal. As long as you never use that pun again.

 **Laura (2:57 PM):** We should probably head over there though, so I can talk to JP. Pick me up? (:

 **LaF (2:59 PM):** Sure thing! I’ll be over in a lily bit.

 **Laura (3:05 PM):** You’re lucky I lilac you...

* * *

 

LaFontaine’s truck comes to a squealing halt as it settles into ‘Park’ in Laura’s driveway. They smile down at the dashboard, and give it a little pat before they swing open the door and drop down to the concrete below. Sally may not be the best ride, but she is a ride, after all. LaF approaches the door to the humble Hollis abode, and lifts their fist to knock. Before knuckle meets wood, the door swings open and a smiling Papa Hollis stands waiting in the doorway.

“No need to knock,” he says, grin intact. “We could hear you coming before you even turned onto the street.”

LaFontaine lets out a chuckle as they step past Mr. Hollis into the hallway. “That’s Sally for ya.”

“Ride, Sally, ride?” He asks with a laugh.

“But of course,” they say happily. “Laura ready?”

“Good question. If she’s anything like her mother was, she’ll be down in an hour or two,” he smiles brightly, but quickly lets it fade from his expression. Whether it was ten years ago or one hundred, it will always be hard. He inhales sharply, then bellows out, “Laura!”

Laura comes bounding through the door of her room and takes the stairs two at a time, landing with a thud at the bottom. She beams from ear to ear, her smile igniting the golden spark in her eyes.

“I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever,” she bursts out.

“That’s because the terrible twosome had you captive. Literally. Didn’t they duct tape you to a kitchen chair?” LaF wastes no energy attempting to hold back their giggles.

“Too soon.” Laura reaches out to smack LaFontaine playfully on their arm, a smirk tugging at her lips.

“We should go, though. I told JP we’d swing by before 5,” LaF admits as they turn toward the door.

“Right.” Laura grabs her jacket from the railing, plants a quick kiss on her father’s cheek, and the two pull the door closed behind them.

* * *

 

JP stands with his back toward the door, quickly trimming the stems of a dozen roses. He lifts them carefully, placing them in a tall glass vase before tying a bow around the top.

“JP!” The shout shatters the silence in the room, and the vase in JP’s hand tumbles to the floor. He stands unmoving for a moment, his fists by his shoulders and his eyes screwed shut. He lets out a harsh breath, and when his eyes finally open, the only thing he sees is a red-faced LaFontaine doubled over in laughter.

He manages to spit out a few words, each meticulously pronounced.

“I swear, I will fire you. Don’t think I won’t.”

LaF gathers themself off the floor, and slaps a friendly hand on JP’s shoulder.

“But then who would train our budding employee?” they ask with a smirk.

“I could always just google it on my i-Fern,” Laura retorts with a raised eyebrow.

JP snorts, immediately extending his hand to the small brunette. “You are so hired,” he chuckles.

Laura pumps her fist in the air enthusiastically, smiling with her bottom lip tucked in between her teeth.

LaFontaine just rolls their eyes and puts an arm around JP’s shoulder. “Three dorks are better than two, I suppose,” they say with a grin.

JP smiles and shirks their arm from his shoulder, wiping his hands on a towel by the roses. He turns to face Laura as he leans his back against the counter.

“I assume this knucklehead has pretty much given you the run-down of how it is around here. Does $10 an hour sound decent to you?”

“Decent?!” Laura blurts out. “More like amazing. Just promise me that no psychotic ankle-biters will take me captive, and you’ve got yourself a deal.”

LaFontaine leans in close between the two, a smug grin curling up toward their cheeks.

“I don’t know about any rug rats, but what about a gorgeous, broody 20-something with the strongest eyebrow game you’ve ever seen?”

Laura lets out a breathy laugh. “What are you talking about?”

LaFontaine points toward the bookshop on the opposite side of the road. Laura squints past their finger into the store window. A fair-skinned, stunning brunette stands hunched over the register, her eyes glued to the leather-bound book in her hand. Laura watches her intently as she reads, and when a slow grin begins to creep across the girl’s face, Laura’s heart involuntarily skips a beat. Muffled sounds echo against Laura’s ears, getting clearer and louder with each passing second. It isn’t until Laf’s hands are wracking her shoulders that Laura is pulled from her trance.

“Um, hello?” they bark.

“Who is she?” Laura asks quietly, her gaze still lingering to the window across the street.

A smirk tugs at LaFontaine’s mouth as they lightly nudge her forward. “Go find out.”


	2. Chapter 2

The soft ringing of silver chimes interrupts the stillness as Laura slowly pushes the glass door open and takes a few steps inside. She exhales quickly as she sidesteps her way further into the shop, past piles of books stacked knee high upon the floorboards. The walls are covered with beautiful mahogany shelves, each overflowing with an expanse of novels that would put the Congressional Library to shame.

“Hey.” It’s just one simple word. One word said in a seemingly indifferent tone from a girl who hasn’t even bothered to glance up from her book to meet Laura’s eyes, but my god if it didn’t sound like a melody.

Laura holds her wrist nervously in front of her as she shifts her gaze to ‘browse’ the books on a shelf to her right. She takes a few slow steps as she runs her fingers lightly along the spines, sneaking glances at the girl over her shoulder. Whenever she steadies her eyes on a particular book, she swears she can feel a look from behind her. But when she turns to match it, she finds the other girl still enveloped in the words on the page.

“Cupcake?”

Laura turns suddenly, startled by the broken silence.

“Oh, um, sorry, what?”

The girl closes the book on her thumb, and a small smile finds its way to her lips. She points to a plate sitting near her on the counter.

“Do you want a cupcake? Someone made them for me, but there’s no way I can eat them all myself.”

Laura lets out a breathy giggle. “Oh, but um...well I – uh, yeah sure. Thanks.” _Smooth, Hollis. Real Smooth._

The girl closes the book completely, sliding it away from her as she crosses her arms over the countertop. Her eyes lazily roam across Laura’s features as her smile curves higher into her cheeks. Laura can feel her face slowly heating up, and she prays the color doesn’t change to match it. Her eyes fall to the floor, suddenly unable to hold their gaze upon those across from her. The girl reaches out to pick up a perfectly frosted cupcake and silently offers it to Laura. She smiles sheepishly before finally taking it, her fingers grazing across the other girl’s during the exchange.

Laura takes a deep breath. _Just talk to her Hollis. Just do it. Do it._

“S-“ She’s cut off by a sudden thud from the back room.

“Hey, babe,” a voice calls. Laura and the girl exchange glances, all traces of smiles fade from their cheeks. “Where did you hide the Thoreau collection?”

A girl peers out from around the corner, her hands coming to rest on the frame of the door. She’s stunning. Loose, blonde curls fall down over her shoulders and her emerald green eyes shine when they catch Laura’s.

“I’m sorry,” she giggles softly. “I didn’t know there was anyone else here.”

Laura smiles weakly and nods, turning to pick up a magazine from the rack at her waist.

The girl starts again. “Babe. Thoreau?”

The brunette shakes her head slightly, trying to push out her answer. “Uh, um. In the back, next to...next to Emerson.”

The blonde smiles sweetly before disappearing back into the store room. Laura chews on her bottom lip, placing the magazine back on the rack before swiftly turning to make her way toward the door. The brunette cuts in.

“Oh, you were saying?”

Laura stops abruptly, her hand finding its way to tangle in her hair. She closes her eyes tightly, desperately thinking of something – anything – to say. The other girl stands motionless, searching Laura’s face for an answer. But honestly, she just really enjoys that face. Especially when that face looks so absolutely frazzled. It’s completely adorable. Before she can help it, a smile grips her lips and tugs them upward. She raises her eyebrows as a push for Laura to go on.

Laura lets out a shaky laugh, letting her hand fall back down to her waist.

“I, uh. I was just wondering if you had Dracula in stock? I – I need it for my Lit class on Tuesday,” she manages.

“I think I beat you to it,” she says with a smirk. “You go to Silas?”

“Yeah, it’s my second year there. You?”

“Yep. Are you taking Lit with Burke, too? Tuesdays and Thursdays, 2 PM?”

Laura smiles brightly, nodding vigorously. Probably too vigorously. _Cut it out, psycho._ “So you swiped the book I need, huh?”

“I’m afraid I did, sunshine. However,” she quickly turns to the computer at her side and begins typing away into a search bar. “I can order it for you, and have it expedited. It should be here in a few days. Is that cool?”

“Yeah, that’s perfect! Thank you so much.” She hesitates. “I’m Laura, by the way.”

“Carmilla.”

The two spend more than a few moments smiling stupidly at each other, and the heat begins to find its way back into Laura’s cheeks.

“So uh, if you have any questions, here’s our card.” Carmilla slides a slip of white in between Laura’s fingers. “Your book should be here on Monday if you wanna swing by and pick it up.”

Laura nods, her eyes meeting Carmilla’s before quickly finding their way to the floor again. She smiles sheepishly and begins backing toward the door. “Thanks again. I’ll, uh, see you on Monday.” Her calf swipes against a stack of books on the floor, all of which crash loudly to the ground. Her face begins to turn scarlet as she rapidly spews out apologies and bends to clean up her mess.

Carmilla offers her a crooked smile, laughing quietly while shaking her head. “No worries, sundance, I’ve got it.”

“No, no, it’s my fault, let me help.”

Carmilla waves her off, struggling to hold in her laughter. _God, what a cutie_. “I’ve been here all day and haven’t done a thing aside from shove a few cupcakes in my mouth. Trust me, I’ve got it.”

Laura scrunches her nose in embarrassment, she can feel the heat radiating off her cheeks. “I’m sorry...again.” With her pride at an all-time low, she turns around and rushes out the door, narrowly missing another stack of piled books.

Carmilla stands, arms crossed, by the fallen pile, giggling quietly to herself as Laura disappears across the street.

* * *

 

LaFontaine stands by the counter, their eyebrows raised so high they’re nearly at their hairline.

“So,” they ask eagerly. “How’d it go?”

Laura leans back against the door, letting out a sharp breath through her nose before narrowing her gaze on LaF.

“How’d it go?” she snaps. “Well, I managed to make a complete idiot out of myself, as per usual. And you failed to mention that, oh, I don’t know, she has a girlfriend?!”

Laura stares at them, arms crossed and lips pursed, as they bite their own lip to keep from laughing.

“Ouch,” they finally push out with a giggle.

Laura throws her hands up above her head, then lets them fall back down to her legs with a smack. She sighs loudly, walking over to the counter next to LaFontaine. She hunches over across the surface, putting her head face down into her outstretched arms. After a minute, she lifts her head and rests her hand under her chin.

“We do have Lit together though,” she says with a sly grin. “I’ve gotta pick my book up from her on Monday.

LaFontaine’s lips twist to mirror Laura’s smile. “Did she ask you for your number? So she could “call you when your book comes in”?”

Laura’s grin quickly fades to a pout, and her head drops slightly. “No. She just gave me their store card.” She pulls the white slip of paper from her back pocket and holds it loosely between her fingers.

LaFontaine plucks the card from her grasp, turning it in their hand as they glance over it. They grin smugly before tossing it back to Laura. “You didn’t check the back, did you?”

“What?” Laura scrambles to pick up the card from the counter, and flips it over to the back side. A phone number is neatly written in blue ink, and underneath it was signed: Carmilla xx


	3. Chapter 3

Carmilla’s eyes slowly flutter open, only to be blinded by the sunlight streaming into her bedroom. She rolls onto her side with a groan, pulling the covers completely over her face. After a moment, she shoves them down again and lays still, staring at the wall next to her. _Laura_. She reaches over to the nightstand and pushes the button on her phone. _Nothing_. She sighs wearily, and closes her eyes again, hoping she’ll slip back into sleep. After a few quiet moments, she hears stirring at her side. A gentle hand traces fingers from her shoulder to her waist, where it comes to rest upon her hip. Carmilla tries to feign sleep as soft lips press tender kisses on her neck. The lips drag up against her skin until they’re hovering next to her ear. A whispering breath exhales from between them.

“Carmilla,” she lulls.

Carmilla moves slightly, but keeps her eyes closed.

“Babe.”

She hovers for a few moments, before sighing quietly and rolling toward the edge of the bed. Carmilla hears her footsteps as she walks around the room, gathering her clothes from their place on the floor. She stumbles audibly as she gets dressed, and Carmilla struggles to hide the grin that threatens her lips.

“Carmilla. I have that interview this morning, and I need you to give me a ride. Please, babe, get up.”

After a moment of brief contemplation, Carmilla rolls over onto her back and takes a deep breath before speaking.

“Where is it again?” she asks sleepily.

“At that doctor’s office in Ridgely. The pay is just a _little_ better than at the book shop,” she jokes. “Now come on, I don’t wanna be late.”

“Elle,” Carmilla groans as she drags herself from beneath the covers.

Elle tosses a black T-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans into Carmilla’s lap as she makes her way toward the bedroom door.

“Love you,” she says with a grin before exiting into the hallway.

Carmilla lets her head drop as she fumbles with the t-shirt in her grasp.

“Yeah,” she whispers.

After tugging her jeans up over her hips, she swings her legs over the side of the bed and stands up. She unplugs her phone from the charger and slips it into her back pocket, then clumsily threads her arms through her t-shirt and yanks it over her head. She can’t seem to help herself, and pulls her phone out to check it again.

10:07 AM (No new messages)

Carmilla slowly walks toward the bathroom, and sets her phone down on top of the sink. She pulls her hair up into a messy bun, and proceeds to wash her face with Elle’s weird tingly morning face wash. After she rinses all of the suds off and dries her hands, she checks her phone again.

10:10 AM (No new messages)

She swipes her toothbrush from the holder, adds some toothpaste, and then starts to scrub away. She spits into the sink and wipes her lips on the towel to her right. She checks her phone again.

10:12 AM (No new messages)

_God, get a grip Karnstein_.

She stands motionless in front of the bathroom mirror, her grip tight on the sink and her eyes screwed shut. She lets her head bow slightly, and takes in a deep breath.

“Carmilla!” Elle chides.

“Alright, alright, I’m coming.”

* * *

 

Laura groans as she throws her head back on her yellow pillow. She’s been staring at the ‘New Message’ screen on her phone for 20 minutes, trying desperately to think of what to say to Carmilla. She hears a small knock on the door and tries her best to look less pained.

“Come in,” she chirps.

Mr. Hollis slowly pushes the door open, then leans against the frame with his arms crossed. A smile decorates his mouth, and he looks at her intently before saying a word.

“You okay in here, darlin’?”

“Oh, yeah, fine. Just stressing about class a little, no big deal.” _Actually Dad, I’m like really super gay and this gorgeous girl gave me her phone number but I can’t even think of the right thing to say to her because I am so incredibly lame._

He quirks an eyebrow at her as his smile slouches to the side of his mouth. “You sure?”

She hesitates. Laura has never actually come out to her dad. She’s never had a boyfriend, at least not a serious one, and she never really mentions guys when she’s around him. It’s plausible to think that he might have gotten the hint, and is just waiting around for her to tell him. If that’s the case, then it seems like he’s totally accepting. But if not...

“Yeah, I’m fine, I promise.” She smiles sweetly at him, and he nods his assent.

He turns on his heel and walks back out through the doorway, throwing an “I love you” over his shoulder. He pulls the door closed, and Laura can hear his footsteps dissipate as he makes his way back downstairs. She lets out a sharp breath and her head falls into her hands.

**Laura (12:04 PM):** SOS

**LaF (12:28 PM):** Trouble in paradise?

**Laura (12:30 PM):** WHAT DO I SAY???

**LaF (12:31 PM):** YOU HAVEN’T EVEN TEXTED HER YET?!

**Laura (12:32 PM):** NO. HELP. ME.

**LaF (12:34 PM):** Okay don’t worry, I got this. This is literally all you have to say. I promise it works every time. Ready?

**Laura (12:37 PM):** YES

**LaF (12:38 PM):** “Hey.” Another variation: “Hi.”

**Laura (12:39 PM):** I HATE YOU

After a deep breath, she starts to type a new message (yet again).

**Laura (12:41 PM):** Hey! It’s Laura. The girl from the bookstore. I ordered Dracula.

_No, absolutely not._ Backspace, backspace, backspace.

**Laura (12:42 PM):** Hi, I don’t know if you remember me but

Backspace, backspace, backspace.

She closes her eyes and sits motionless on her bed. _Hollis, it’s time to girl the hell up._

**Laura (12:44 PM):** Hey! It’s Laura. The girl who accidentally destroyed your bookstore the other day.

Sent. _Wow, okay, cool. Now all that’s left to do is wait for what feels like an eternity while simultaneously feeling so paranoid that she thinks you’re stupid or that you should’ve said something not as completely dorky as that or –_

Laura’s phone vibrates on the bed next to her, and for a moment she’s too stunned to even check it. She slowly reaches down and flips it so that the screen is facing up.

**Carmilla (12:45 PM):** Hey, cutie.

A squeal erupts from inside her before she can contain it, and she quickly clasps her hand over her mouth.

**Laura (12:47 PM):** Sorry about that whole mess thing. Again.

**Carmilla (12:48 PM):** No worries, trust me. So, do you have class on Mondays?

**Laura (12:50 PM):** I do. But I’m done by 2. Why what’s up?

**Carmilla (12:54 PM):** I checked the status on your book. It’ll be in by 11 if you want to come by and pick it up after class.

**Carmilla (12:55 PM):** But I mean, no rush.

**Laura (12:56 PM):** I’ll see you at 2 (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to start making these longer. Hopefully you guys are enjoying them!


	4. Chapter 4

Perry sits with her fingers pressed against her temples, a look of pure desperation on her face, as LaFontaine scoots even closer. It’s been twenty minutes since they first found a table in the crowded café, and LaFontaine has done their very best to keep Perry distracted from the notebook in front of her. Their chair is facing her side, their knees practically embedded in her hip. Perry’s ankles are crossed beneath her seat, but she struggles to keep them in place as LaFontaine nudges her heel relentlessly. They press a knuckle lightly into her side, wiggling back and forth. Then a little harder, and a little harder. Perry closes her eyes and fights to keep her scowl at bay. She can feel their smirk searing into the side of her face. Perry lets the pen fall from her hand as she spins abruptly in her chair to face LaFontaine. With lips pursed, she sits in silence, blinking angrily before she starts to speak.

“Sweetie, what do you think Dr. Phillips would say if I told her that someone had ‘borrowed’ a few of her beakers to use for chemistry experiments at home?”

LaFontaine’s eyes widen as they sit speechless in front of their girlfriend. “Perr, you wouldn’t.” After a moment, their lips quirk into a sly grin and they snake their hand around Perry’s waist. “Besides,” they say just above a whisper, “I still need an assistant to help me with those experiments.”

Perry tries to maintain her hardened expression, but her mouth quickly abandons the effort as a wide smile spreads across her face. She shakes her head and lets out a quick sigh. “You drive me insane, do you know that? I’m trying to get this Calc work done.”

LaFontaine nuzzles closer into Perry’s neck. “But I’m so cute! You have to pay attention to me.”

Laura clears her throat obnoxiously before sliding out a chair from the table. “So, are you guys done being gross and in love now, or should I come back later?”

LaFontaine straightens up in their chair and beams at Laura from across the table. “I think we can save it for later, don’t you babe?”

Perry just rolls her eyes and smiles, redirecting her attention to the book under her nose.

LaFontaine turns to Laura as a smirk creeps into their cheeks. “Today’s the day, isn’t it Hollis?”

“Oh, is it Monday already? Gee, I hadn’t noticed.” Laura clasps her hand over her eyes and drops her chin. “I am the most nervous person on this planet. I almost threw up earlier. Although, that could be because the food in the caf is questionable at best.”

LaFontaine scoots their chair over next to Laura and puts a gentle hand on her arm. “Hey, you’ve got this. Trust me. I beleaf in you.” Their shoulders shake gently as they stifle a laugh.

“Your plant puns are medi-okra at best,” Laura sneers. Her eyes fall to the tabletop, and her smile quickly fades. She stares down blankly for a while. “This is like, the first date I’ve ever been on. It’s not even a date, though. I mean I’m just picking up the book right? It’s not like she asked me out or anything. And I barely even know her. It’s not like I’m her type anyway. She’d probably never even like me.” The words suddenly spew rapidly from Laura’s lips and she can’t seem to hold them back.

LaFontaine smiles sweetly at her and they shake their head softly. “I’m sorry, Laur. I’d offer my advice, but it turns out dating isn’t really my forte. Finding my soulmate apparently is, though.” They turn their gaze to Perry, who is grinning down at her homework. _She’s so beautiful. I’m the luckiest person in the world._

Laura sighs as she stands up and scoops her books into her arms. “I’ve gotta get to my next class. I’ll see you guys later.”

“Don’t be too broody,” LaFontaine calls after her. “I think Carmilla’s got that covered for the both of you.”

* * *

 

  _Don’t be weird, Karnstein. She’s just a girl coming to pick up her book. A really cute girl coming to pick up her book._

Carmilla sighs as she pushes her bangs back from her face. She paces in front of the counter with her hands on her hips, breathing out slowly through tightened lips. She’s had this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach since she woke up that morning. It’s gnawing and nerve-wracking and agony, but it’s also soft and fluttering and free. She glances at the clock on the wall behind the register, and for a moment her heart leaps into her throat. 2:06 PM.

_Her class ends at 2, and school is just a minute away. She’ll –_

The chimes above the door reverberate through the room as Carmilla’s thought is cut short. She quickly slides into a chair behind the register, resting her feet on the countertop as she shoves her nose into a book. She tries her hardest to look as aloof and uninterested as humanly possible while simultaneously willing her racing heart to stay inside of her chest. She flicks to the next page in the book as soft footsteps approach from the doorway.

“Hey,” a quiet voice squeaks out.

Carmilla raises a brow as she pulls the book down from in front of her face. “Hey there, creampuff,” she purrs. “Almost didn’t hear you come in. Quite the opposite from your fleeting escape last week.”

Laura’s cheeks start to burn as a redness slowly washes over them. Carmilla’s eyes are still half-fixated on the page in front of her and Laura hopes she doesn’t see how absolutely crimson she’s flushed. She laughs nervously as she scrunches her nose.

“You could probably tell that embarrassing myself is my main talent.”

Carmilla laughs softly as she closes the book and puts it down at her side. “So. Dracula?”

Laura nods and steps closer to the register, resting her hands on the countertop in front of Carmilla. The other girl starts toward the store room behind her.

“Une seconde, s'il vous plaît,” she grins before disappearing through the doorway. Laura stands quietly as she waits for Carmilla to return, tapping her fingers lightly on the counter as she gazes around the room. Her eyes fall on a rather large stack of books piled further down on the countertop. She laughs to herself and shakes her head as Carmilla rounds the corner. Carmilla stops abruptly as an amused smile finds its way across her face.

“Everything okay over there, sundance?” she quips.

Laura’s words tumble from her lips before she has time to stop them. “Are those all books you’ve ordered for your other doting ladies?” she laughs.

Carmilla’s brow quirks up as she narrows her gaze, a smile curling the corners of her mouth. “My other doting ladies? I wasn’t aware I even had _one_ ,” she hums.

Laura’s eyes quickly dart to the floor as she tries to will the redness from returning to her cheeks.

“Actually,” Carmilla continues, “those are just some I’ve picked out for myself.”

Laura returns her gaze back to Carmilla’s and smiles sweetly at her. “You must read _a lot_.”

“There’s not much else to do when you’re stuck in this ghost town of a shop all day,” she muses. “Especially when cute girls are such a rarity.” She grins as the last of her words trickle from her lips and her eyes ghost over Laura’s entirety.

Laura lets out a breathy laugh as she tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear. _This girl might actually be the death of me. Is she giving me seduction eyes right now?_

“Who’s your favorite?” Laura chirps.

“Hmm?”

“Author. Who’s your favorite author?”

Carmilla laughs softly. “Sappho,” she says with a sly grin.

“Seriously?” Laura giggles.

“I’m into bisexual poets as much as the next gal,” Carmilla jokes. “But my favorite is probably Vonnegut.”

“Don’t tell me,” Laura starts.

Carmilla nods. “Slaughterhouse-five.”

The two spend the next hour and a half there as Carmilla rambles on and on about Vonnegut’s ‘so it goes’ and how it really means, ‘shit happens and it sucks but it’s also okay.’ ‘For there’s no glorious good without a little bad,’ Carmilla says with a smile and Laura’s heart continues to melt from each word that escapes her lips.

Laura finally stretches her legs and leans forward over the counter. “Thanks for letting me bother you at work today.”

“Anytime, cutie,” Carmilla purrs.

“I’ve got some Journalism work to do before class tomorrow, though, so I should get going. How much do I owe you for the book?”

“Not a penny,” Carmilla says with a grin as she slides the book across the countertop and into Laura’s hands.

“What? No, no, I can’t just - ”

“Of course you can. My mother owns this place, so trust me when I say that she won’t miss one little copy of Dracula.”

“I – that’s...that’s great Carm. Thank you,” she stammers.

A smile tugs Carmilla’s lips upward as they curl into her cheeks. Her heart skips a few beats as the word finds its way to her ears. “Carm,” she breathes.

* * *

 

 **Laura (7:10 PM):** LaF

 **LaF (7:13 PM):** !!!! (??!)

 **Laura (7:14 PM):** SEDUCTION EYES


	5. Chapter 5

Laura slips into the dim classroom and finds a seat in the back corner. Carmilla isn’t there yet, but then again, Carmilla doesn’t strike her as the type of person who gets to class ten minutes early. _Probably more like ten minutes late_. Laura wouldn’t normally go for a back-row seat either, but it seems like broody twenty-somethings always do. She mindlessly raps her fingers on the desk as she watches the clock tick away at an agonizingly slow rate. Her gaze finds its way to the doorway and she can’t will herself to look away. A few students trickle in and find their seats, and a quiet murmur fills the room. Laura lets her eyes fall to the binder open in front of her as she scans over the class syllabus. _You can never be too prepared, after all_. The chair next to her slides out with a groan, and Laura’s stomach does a complete somersault. She turns quickly to face her, but instead of continuing its gymnastics routine, Laura’s stomach drops instead.

“I haven’t seen you in ages, Hollis. How’ve you been?” An enormously tall red-headed girl falls into the seat next to her, beaming from ear to ear.

Laura stumbles over her words as her eyes shift from the girl to the doorway and back again. “Uh yeah, no, it’s been forever. I’m great, Danny. How about you?”

“Fabulous now that I know you’re in this class,” she grins. “You disappeared this summer.”

“I got stuck babysitting the twin terrors down the street from me. Do you remember them?” she asks with a laugh.

“Do I?” Danny exclaims. “It took me 3 hours to get all the dried egg off of my car.”

After a second, the two erupt into a fit of giggles and Laura’s eyes fall back to the desk. A quiet scoff catches her attention, and she watches as Carmilla slinks past her to the other side of the room. She lets out a sigh as she wraps her arms around herself and slides down into her chair. She stares forward at the desk, totally unblinking. _There’s still an open seat. She could’ve still sat here. She could’ve –_

A light touch pulls Laura back to reality. “Hey, you okay?”

“What? Oh, totally. Just thinking.” Laura grins weakly at the other girl.

Danny smiles and fiddles with her hands in her lap before starting again. “So what time is your last class today?”

“This is my last one, actually. I’m finally free after this,” she laughs.

Laura can feel eyes on her. She waits a few seconds before turning her gaze toward the other side of the room, but when she does, Carmilla has already redirected her stare to the wall ahead of her.

“Do you maybe wanna grab some lunch after this? I’m starving,” Danny asks.

“That actually sounds really great. I just - ”

“My treat,” she interrupts with a grin.

Laura sits in silence for a moment, her lip tucked beneath her teeth. “Sure,” she finally says as she returns the smile. “I’d love to.”

Mr. Burke swiftly enters the classroom with a stack of books tucked under his arm. He makes his way to the front where he immediately tosses the books onto a table. After writing out ‘BURKE’ on the whiteboard in stereotypical professor scribble, he turns to face the class with a devious grin.

“Welcome to the wonderful world of British Literature,” he beams as he clasps his hands together. “It’s only syllabus week, so don’t get too excited just yet. I’ll start by taking roll, and then we’ll get going from there.”

Burke begins rattling off names in alphabetical order. When he gets to ‘Hollis’, Laura raises her hand up high and gives him her most pleasant smile. ‘Karnstein’ is just a few names after, and Carmilla acknowledges her own existence with a raised eyebrow and half of a raised hand.

Immediately after hearing him utter her name, Danny folds her arms over her chest and rolls her eyes. “Great,” she mutters under her breath.

“What is it?” Laura whispers.

“Mistress of the Snark is in this class, too,” she hisses.

Laura’s eyes dart to Carmilla, who is maliciously staring down the red head at her side. _She might actually be plotting her murder right now._

...

 

“Alright,” Burke says with a sigh. “I’ll let you guys go a little early. See you on Thursday!”

Carmilla nearly jumps out of her seat and races to the door. Laura stands to follow her, but is stopped when Danny’s hand comes to rest on her arm.

“We still on for lunch?” she asks.

Laura runs a hand through her hair and winces. “I totally forgot I told LaF I’d help them with a science thing today. Can we reschedule?”

Danny lets out a quiet sigh and smiles weakly up at her. “Yeah, of course.”

Laura grabs her things and runs through the door, throwing a string of ‘I’m sorry!’s over her shoulder. She finally catches up to Carmilla out in the parking lot.

“Carmilla!” she calls. Carmilla keeps walking. “Wait!” No response. “ _Carm_!”.

Carmilla stops in her tracks, and slowly turns to face her. She looks on with a narrowed gaze as Laura trots up.

“What’s going on?” she gasps. _Maybe I should lay off the cookies and hit the gym once in a while...Nah._

“But, whatever do you mean, darling?” Carmilla quips sarcastically.

“I saved you a seat earlier, you know.”

“Oh, the one with the 5-star view of Big Red? Thanks, but I’ll pass on that one.”

“What’s your problem with her, “Mistress of the Snark”?”

Carmilla glares at her under lowered eyes. “ _Clifford_ is one of the most insufferable, drooling air-heads I have ever had the displeasure of working on a class project with. Let’s just leave it at that.” She pauses for a moment, and the two stare at each other in silence. “You both seem pretty chummy,” she says coldly.

“We...I...We’re friends, yeah.”

Carmilla scoffs and rolls her eyes dramatically. “Pfft. “Friends”. Are you that wildly oblivious? She asked you on a date today, cupcake.”

Laura’s mouth falls open slightly, her eyes locked onto Carmilla’s. “How do you even know that?”

Carmilla dismisses her with a wave of her hand as she starts again toward her car. “Have fun on your date with the Queen of the Gingers.”

“At least we’re both _single_ ,” she hisses.

Carmilla stops for half a second, tightening the grip on her books, before she opens the door to her car and disappears inside of it.

* * *

 

Laura (3:14 PM): Soooo change of plans. You still hungry??

Danny (3:16 PM): I’ll pick you up? 15 minutes? (:

Laura (3:19 PM): Sure thing (:

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been a little distracted with classes. Hoping this is okay!


	6. Chapter 6

Carmilla’s grip on the steering wheel tightens as her gaze narrows on the road in front of her. Her nostrils flare as she exhales sharply. After a few minutes of driving in silence, she turns into the parking lot of her happy place: Panera. Carmilla throws the car into park and swipes her wallet from the console. _I’m not some wanna-be hipster tool. But their baguettes though._

She orders her usual, macaroni and cheese with a Dr. Pepper, and climbs into a secluded booth by the fireplace. Her sketchbook lays open in front of her as she unceremoniously shovels food into her mouth. Her right hand begins to scribble on the page as her left holds its grip on the spoon. A flash of orange catches her eye and she lifts her gaze from its place beneath her. Her eyes follow the Ginger Giant and tiny gay Laura to a table off to her right. She sinks lower into the leather and watches the two intently in silence.

Danny slides Laura’s chair out and beckons her to sit, then slips smoothly into her own seat. “What happened with LaF? You didn’t have to be a guinea pig today after all?” she asks with a laugh.

“Oh, um, Perry was actually able to help instead. She finally got through all of her Calc work,” Laura replies.

Danny nods as a smile brightens her cheeks, then lets her eyes fall to the table in front of them.

Laura pauses before continuing. “So do you think you’ll be super busy this semester? I might need some help getting through that Lit class. If you’ve got some time to spare, it’d be massively appreciated.”

“I’ll always have time for you.” Danny’s gaze catches Laura’s again as her grin curves up even higher.

Laura’s cheeks flush a light crimson before her eyes fall to her hands resting on the table. Her grip tightens around her fingers as she chews on her bottom lip.

The two spend an hour eating happily, their time interrupted only by laughs and terrible jokes. Carmilla’s mac and cheese has been gone for forty minutes, and she has refilled her Dr. Pepper more times than she can count. But she can’t make herself leave. Her fingers dig deeper into the tabletop with every giggle that erupts from the neighboring table. She tosses her pen onto the sketchbook and pushes the dishes roughly to the side. After a moment, she shoves her things back into her bag and stands up quickly. Laura’s eyes meet hers as she turns toward the exit. She stops for a second, their gaze unbroken, then pushes against the door and slips outside.

* * *

 

“So, you, uh, ready to go?” Danny asks with a smile.

“Sure, yeah.”

Laura smiles sweetly and stands up, pulling on her jacket that was draped over the chair. “Okay.”

Danny holds out her arm, gesturing for Laura to go ahead. As Laura passes by her, Danny’s hand finds its way to the small of her back. The two make their way to the car, and Laura climbs up into the passenger seat. The drive home is quiet aside from the soft music playing through the speakers.

“Hey!” Laura exclaims excitedly. Her fingers jump to the volume control and turn it up a few notches. “This is Ed’s new album.”

Danny glances over at Laura, beaming from ear to ear. “I know how much you love that talented Ginger leprechaun.”

“Everyone is a leprechaun compared to you,” Laura says with a giggle.

The car comes to a stop in Laura’s driveway. Tenerife Sea echoes quietly in the background as Danny shifts in her seat to face Laura. “I’m really glad we got to hang out today.”

“Yeah, it was really – it was really nice.”

“I think this is my favorite song on the whole album,” Danny says with a smile. “It makes me think of you.” Before Laura can even blink, Danny is leaning over the console, their noses are barely a hair’s breadth apart. Laura’s breath hitches in her throat as Danny’s eyes fall onto her lips. As the redhead leans even closer, Laura turns her head abruptly so that lips meet only cheek.

“I’ll see you Thursday,” Laura breathes as she scrambles out of the car. She doesn’t look back until her front door is swiftly closing behind her.

* * *

 

“Hello. Hellooooo! Hollis!” LaFontaine waves their hand in front of Laura’s eyes as she finally breaks her stare. “What is up with you?”

“What? Nothing! I was just...day dreaming.”

LaF looks up from their bouquet with a sly grin painted onto their face. “Pray tell. Dreaming about fleeing your brooding lover across the moors? Well, maybe 'with' would be the better term. Since 'brooding lover' is apparently what you're into.”

Laura rolls her eyes and lets out an exasperated sigh as she continues trimming flower stems over the counter. She wipes her hands on her apron and grabs for the grape soda to her right. “Give me a break.”

LaFontaine chuckles quietly as they focus their attention back to the flowers in their hand. “How many orders do we have left for today?”

“Just one. Someone ordered a bouquet online an hour ago. They’re supposed to pick them up before close, but who knows if they’ll actually get here in time.”

“Why, what time is it?”

“8:47.”

“Jesus! I was supposed to be out of here almost 20 minutes ago.”

“Do you want to go? I can close by myself, it’s no big deal. Besides, we’re basically already done. I know you and Perry have your skype dates on Wednesdays.”

“You sure, L?” LaFontaine asks, pulling the tie on their apron.

“Of course.”

LaF tosses the balled-up apron onto the countertop and pulls their jacket from the hook by the register. “Well, if you insist,” they say with a grin. “See ya tomorrow.”

The silver bell above the door chimes lightly as they exit into the darkness.

Laura sighs as she reads over the last order of the night.

“Who even orders a bouquet of violets, anyway?” she mumbles to herself as she pulls the flowers from the refrigerator. “Whoever they are, they’ve got 2 minutes before I lock the front door.”

She pulls a beautiful glass vase from one of the shelves and begins meticulously arranging the flowers one at a time. The silver bell chimes again, and Laura continues without looking up from her work. “Forget something?” she asks teasingly.

“No, actually.”

Laura’s eyes ascend from the vase on the countertop to meet Carmilla’s dark stare. She freezes for a moment before dropping her gaze back to the flowers in her hand.  “I’m closing up in a minute,” she spits out coolly.

“I’m just here to pick up my order,” Carmilla purrs.

“You ordered these?” she scoffs.

“I’m bringing them back.”

“Bringing them back? When were they ever in?”

“Well, actually, violets used to be the flower girls would give to their lady lovers back in the day.”

Laura’s lips curl into a slight grin as her eyebrow quirks upward. “Oh, really?” She pauses. “Well I’m sure your _lady lover_ will adore them.”

“I hope so.”

They stand in silence for several moments, their gaze upon the other’s eyes never faltering. Suddenly, Carmilla bursts forward. “Did you go out with her just to make me feel like an ass?”

“Excuse me?”

Carmilla takes a step closer. “You turned her down.” Another step. “I saw you do it.” Another. “Then suddenly there you were.” The two stand almost chest to chest, Carmilla’s breath ghosting lightly over Laura’s cheek. Her voice quiets to just above a whisper. “Right in front of my face.”

Laura’s breath halts in her chest as her eyes fall from Carmilla’s gaze onto the floor beneath them. The light touch of Carmilla’s fingers on her own remind her to inhale, and their eyes meet again. Carmilla plunges forward, her hands coming up to rest on Laura’s reddened cheeks. Their lips crash together, each kiss more desperate than the last. Small sighs escape their mouths as they breathe each other in. Hands find their way to tangle in long hair as the two knock into the counter behind them. Desperation subsides as they soften their kiss, their lips grazing lightly between smiles.

“Woah.”


End file.
